


late night exercise

by clearvinyl



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, corny fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearvinyl/pseuds/clearvinyl
Summary: "Come work out with me?"





	late night exercise

"Okay. You were supposed to go work out 10 minutes ago," you say, voice a bit breathless from making out with Zen. What started as a simple goodbye kiss escalated quickly, as usual, and whenever one pulled away the other leaned in for more. But as his manager, you have to make sure he sticks to the schedule and does what he needs to do. With the filming of the action movie starting next week, he needs to be in top shape for his big screen debut. So you have to stop kissing. Now.

"Just one more," Zen says, already leaning in. You push him back with your hands on his chest and shake your head. 

"You said that 7 minutes ago. Go now or I'm calling the trainer so he can lecture you about not being ready to do your own stunts."

After a long sigh, Zen slips his hands out of your hair - only to place them over your hands on his chest. 

"My sun, my moon, my stars. You're light is always guiding me. I don't even want to imagine where I would be without you." 

You roll your eyes in fake exasperation but your smile gives you away. "I love you too. Now go."

He doesn't budge, just keeps you pressed into the door. "Come work out with me?" 

"Nope. You'll either be distracted and hurt yourself or show off and hurt yourself if I'm there. And I hate going to the gym, you know that."

"But, babe." Cue puppy eyes. That look is usually reserved for getting him off the hook after doing something mushy and shameless in public. "Soon I'll be too busy filming for us to spend a lot of time together. Of course I cherish even just a second with you but I worry that I won't give you the attention you deserve." Ah, so that's why he's acting like this. Usually he wouldn't hesitate to do whatever necessary work for his career.

Soothing gentle caresses onto his chest, you assure, "Zen, I've never come even close to feeling unloved by you. And if I ever do, we'd talk about it and work through it like we do for everything else. We'll just make the best out of every moment we do have together." 

Zen's smile holds so much affection that your heart skips a beat. 

"So you're coming with me?"

"Nope. The goodbye kiss was the moment."

"Please," Zen whines. "We'd look so cute wearing matching sweats and cheering each other on! Plus, you'd see my muscles flexing under my sweat glistened skin. I guarantee it's better in person than gym selfies I send you."

"You wouldn't be focused and I see your muscles flex and skin glisten every time we make love." Zen refuses to call sex with you anything other than making love and he would never "reduce the physical expression of our undying passion to fucking." The sentiment is as sweet as it is dramatic. Zen in two words.

"Hmm, that's true." Zen thinks for a second and you can see when a light bulb switches on in his head. "Now that you mention it, doesn't making love count as a rigorous physical activity? Especially considering how long and intense our passion burns. If I stay," he pauses to trail his fingers down your sides before resting his hands on your hips. "I can exercise and have more time with you."

You could argue with that, but you really don't want to. To be honest you're wet from just making out and at this point you probably aren't going to convince him to go to the gym.

With a long sigh of your own, you slide your hands up to hold onto his neck, and Zen catches you when you jump up to wrap your legs around him.

"Fine. Let's make sure you get a good workout."

**Author's Note:**

> repost bc i'm back apparently


End file.
